Cinderella
by shadowhunter-here-and-there
Summary: So Clary is Cinderella and Jace is Price Charming, but they haven't even spoken to each other so how do they have a happy ending? Or do they have a happy ending? Swearing in this story. Read and review! Give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! So this my cinderella twist! If you read my dance academy story this won't get in the way of it+i've nearly finished that. So this chapter is just getting you in the mind of clarys day+life so clace will hope soon! Please review, i don't know if i wanna carry on so if you tell you good+bad points i can put that in my other chapters if i still write the next chapter. So review!**

* * *

My name is Clary Adele Fray, am one of the most popular girls in school. I get every guy i want, am also one of the biggest players. Everyone wants to be my best friends. I have the best sisters ever and mum. I don't have to work, my mum pays for everything i want. Lets get something straight okay? No lies between us? This is all BULLSHIT. Okay that doesn't sound lady like, i'll change a bit. This is all a pretty little lie. There that sounds much better. My name is Clary Adele Fray that wasn't a lie but am not one of the most popular girls in school. Am invisible to everyone in school but not my best friend Lena. I have never kissed a boy before or dated one. No one wants to be my best friend or friend am lucky i have Lena. I do not have the best sisters ever, and there my step sisters (Aline and Kaelie) who are cunts. My stepmom is horrible she doesn't get me what am luck i have an iphone. But thats one of my step sisters old one. I do have to go work every freaking day because my step mom - jocelyn owns the place. So that's my story. Get up clean the house, make breakfast for everyone, walk to school, lessons, work, clean the house, sleep. My week.

"CLARY GET UP RIGHT NOW" Is she being serious? I've been up for 2 hours and it's only 7 oclock.

"I AM UP" I shouted back. How dare she.

"DO NOT USE THAT TONE WITH YOUNG LADY"

"Ohh shut up" I mumbled back.

Okay check list,

Everyones room clean - done

My hair - done

Make up (just a little bit) - done

Text Lena - not done.

Clary: Hay Lena you ready?

Lena: Yep outside, come out when you're ready

Clary: See you in one

"Okay i'm done with my work so am off to school bye" Run Clary run.

"One minute" Fuck sake Clary i said run, what did i say. I SAID RUN.

"Yes?" I say in my nicest voice ever.

"Did you clean the girls room?"

"Yes"

"Make them breakfast?"

"Yes"

"Paint their nails?"

"Yes"

"You can go" I was going to without your permission... but thank you anyway.

"Hi girl"

"Hay" Oh lena never fails to cheer me up in the morning just by saying hi. Thats how sad my life is.

"How's the bitch this morning?" She says setting off in her mini.

"She was alright, the same as usual really"

"Did you hear that Aline had a date with Jace and he didn't show up?"

"Oh believe me, i have heard all about it on the weekend, she made me wipe her tears off her face, it was horrible"

"Omfg you can't be serious" She said laughing her head off and pulling into the school parking lot.

"Believe me i am very serious haha"

"Ohh look who it is, Jace wayland and his 'crew" Lena said. Those guys are such cunts. There crew includes, Him, Jon, Simon, Izzy, Aline, Kaelie, Alec, Magnus and some other nobodys. Magnus seems nice though.

"Just ignore them, there cunts"

"You got that right Clary" We walk in to school and to our lockers, which is amazing because there right next to each other. But Kaelie is making out with guy in front of it so that puts a downer on it. I usually enjoy my locker in the morning. Ew he just put his hand on her boob, come on guys keep it PG rated please.

"Can i get in my locker please?" I ask nicely, next time i won't. She pulls away from with spit dripping. It isn't pretty, really.

"Fuck off Cath" Really.

"I live with you how do you not know my name. It's Clary" I snap back.

"Look move out of the way, before i move myself" Lena said, shes just snapping because thats her ex and she wants to look 'hard' as she puts it. She's actually really shy, so don't be judgement! Messing anyway turns out Kaelie was scared and she moved but not before standing on Lena toe with her high iche shoes.

"Fucking cunt" She shouted down the hallway at Kaelie.

"Calm down, if it helps, you looked hard" I tried telling her.

"Thank you clary, truly it helps"

"Sarcasm?" I ask.

"Yay you got it right"

"Such a bitch, no wonder why Kaelie hit your toe"

"No wonder why Kaelie hit your toe" She said back in a silly voice.

"Come on lets go to class" My lessons are okay,

English,

History,

Maths,

Drama,

Art.

Save the best till late, art. Art is amazing and some people say am good but am not. Its just strokes on a bit of paper.

"Yo hello, clary" Lena said waving her hand in my face.

"Am sorry, blacked out... again" Blacking out is kinda my thing in school, its the only time i get to think.

"Its fine, getting ready for the ball?" Not this again.

"How many times, am not going!"

"Come on clary, it will be amazing. I'll have no date too. Please don't make me go on my own. I have a dress already for you" I feel bad, she actually brought the dress for me. Am going to have to go.

"Fine i'll go i'll go" Before she can start squealing the teacher walked in. Queue bedtime.

This goes for the rest of the day. Lunch as usual, we sit under our tree i draw, she goes on tumblr. Then last lesson is when the fun starts art is amazing. We're on our coursework so i just get my head down and get on with it. Then work which is okay because workers are like my family.

"YO FRAY ORDER UP"

"COMING"

"Looking good tonight fray" This guy is hilarious, 40 years old with wife and kids but can still banter and the chef of the place.

"You're to funny bob" What a classic name, bob. Gotta love bob. 5 hours later and they let me go early, which is a push because the owner is a cunt. Yep guess who, my step mom.

"See you tomorrow guys, lets just hope it isn't busy" I say yawning my face off.

"Bye fray" They all shout.

"AM HOME" I shouted getting into this hell hole.

"WE DON'T NEED ANYTHING GO TO BED" GO TO BED, it's 7 o'clock. This is stupid.

"K"

Clary: I get to go to bed at this time, yay

Lena: Now now fray please have it worse than you

Clary: I know i know am sorry

Lena: Haha go to bed you have to be up at 5 o'clock!

Clary: I wake up at that time every day anyway... but okay night x

Lena Haha night fray x

Thats my day unless when i do get home and they want something i have to clean the whole house, then its like i have no sleep. I just keep wishing i could go to art school and get on with my life. I want to make my dreams come true and make my mum and dad proud up there.

Lena: Don't forget the dance is soon!

Oh great, that's going to change my life.

* * *

Review guys hehe!

GL x


	2. Chapter 2

**Clary's POV**

* * *

"What do you mean you can't go? You have to go! Its the schools black and white ball clary! You have go do you understand me?!" Lena shouted at me down the phone. My step-mom said I couldn't go because i had to work all night. Let me explain how that went down.

* * *

_"Ohh yeh about the dance or ball whatever it's called you aren't going" I almost dropped the mop bucket, which wouldn't be good._

_"What do you mean i aren't going?" I answered back._

_"Well you aren't going. You have to work all night"_

_"But thats not fair, i've got everything for it"_

_"Well take it back because you aren't going" She snapped back. That bitch. Lena knew how she was going to do my hair and make-up and now its all gone down the drain. I was actually looking forward to going with Lena, i mean our outfits were killer. Its all the school was talking about._

_"What outfit you wearing?"_

_"Who's your date?"_

_"Omg he's so hot"_

_"My dress is so good"_

* * *

I just couldn't believe it. Lena isn't happy.

"Clarissa you're coming no matter what" She snapped me out of my world.

"Lena, believe me i want to come but i can't! Look I have to go to work, have fun at the dance" And with that I put the phone down and set off to work. I was nearly at my destination when I heard voice that only belonged to one person.

"Look Alec I don't wanna go. A bunch of girls with their fake boobs out and there arse's out just don't seem good to me" Jace Wayland said. Maybe he's okay after all.

"Jace you want to go to a club and see that there" Maybe not.

"Yes but then i won't get the guilty eye in school every time I ignore them" Yeah maybe not.

"Look please Jace, I can't go on there my own and you own me!"

"Damn forgot about that. Fine fine I'll come" Oh great cunt. Oh you're asking why i

Ihate Jace Wayland? Well I don't hate him, he just treats girls like toys. He'll get a new one, play with it for a bit then dump it in the pile with the rest of the old ones and then replaced it. Same process over and over again. I carried on walking I was getting bored and I was late. I arrived and was ambushed with millions of questions.

* * *

"Why are you here?"

"Why aren't you at the ball?"

I even got a couple of get out and get ready.

"She told me I couldn't go guys" I told them all while put my work clothes on.

"What that's stupid" Believe me I know bob.

"She i had to work here all night, until the dance starts and finishes. She doesn't want me to rob the step-monsters spot light. But believe me the other whores will be doing that"

"If anyone's going to rob their spot light it's going to be you fray" The only voice I know off by heart. Lena. I turn around and see her sitting by the counter looking at the menu.

"What are you doing here? Your meant to be getting ready" I said to her.

"Am not going without my best friend"

"And were not letting you work here either" Bob said too.

"Guy's you know I wanna go but I can't, she's coming here at 12 and checking on me as she put it"

"Look we can handle her, only if you promise to be back at 12, the princess has to go to the ball"

"Yay! Come on we can do our make-up and get dressed and be on our way! But we have to get ready here or we will be late"

"Go get ready for the ball princess" I laughed.

"I would love to but we haven't got our outfits so we can't" I replied back.

"Ohh Clary, I always come prepared" Lena said showing me the dresses.

It was 30 minutes later and Lena had just finished doing my make-up and hair. Wow I hate make-up but lucky it was just light. My eyelashes looked really long which would go well with my mask and my red dressed which also made my flat chest look like c's. Yes yes I know its a black and white ball but Lena picked it for me so I couldn't say no. My untamed red curls fell down my back and were as red as my dress. Lena had picked a dress with a bare back and it fell at my feet. It was really beautiful. Lena was wearing a black dress which also beautiful.

"You girls look amazing, go to the ball"

"Bye guys!" I said waving bye the staff.

"Don't forget 12!" Bob shouted!

"I'll set my alarm!" I was now walking to the car to go to the ball. I couldn't believe it, i was actually going! It's all been a blur! Getting told I couldn't then being told i had too, getting ready and now being here.

"We're here Clary" Lena said to me.

"Let's show these bitches who run this school" She said. All I did was laugh and put my mask on. It looks amazing. There are flowers covering the hallway which lead to gym and lights following them through the gaps. Lena was in front of me trying to put her mask on.

"Having trouble?" I chuckle out.

"No I got" We were now at the doors to the ball, am just happening this doesn't change my life. I have to much shit going on. We opened the doors to the gym and wow. Blown away. It was all light up, people with masks were staring at me. Oh shit. They were staring at me.

"Lena, there staring at me" I whisper to her.

"Course they are you look hot" She whispered back.

"Come on lets go and get a drink" She said pulling me along to the drinks table.

"God this is so weird" I said drinking.

"Clary, don't turn around" Too late.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Jace Wayland. He just asked me to dance. Does he know who I am?

"If you know who i am then yes I will" This gave him a puzzling look.

"Come on" What? He was pulling me out of the gym. His hand left a warm sensation on my arm. I turned around to mouth help to Lena but she just put her thumbs up at me. Urgh bitch.

I turned and saw that we were under a roof again from being outside. There was sweet music playing and flowers were all around us. I let a small smile go on my lips.

"Did anyone tell you that you look beautiful tonight?" Jace asked. I blushed because its the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.

"Nope, but how many girls have you said that too?" He looked puzzled it was funny so I giggled.

"For the record I have never called anyone beautiful, hot maybe but never beautiful" I blushed - again. What is up with me tonight?

"Well it's probably because am in this stupid dress"

"I think it's amazing, it makes your hair stand out even more and it makes you even beautiful"

"Are we going to dance or are you just going to charm your way through life?" I answered back.

"Could I do both?" He said putting his hands on my waist and moving my arms so there placed around his neck.

"Are you always this forward?" I ask him.

"Yes I am" He said smirking at me. Music started playing and we just started moving.

"So are you going to tell me your name?" He asked.

"No"

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't talk to me if you knew who I really was. Like people would put it, we wouldn't suit"

"But I wouldn't care who you are"

"Ohh the charms here again" I said smiling at him.

"The charm never leaves" I just giggled and we carried on dancing. I don't how long we were dancing for, but we just keep talking about everything. He told me about he's parent who died before he was born, I told him the same about mine. We didn't say sorry because we didn't need too. He just smile at that.

"You know you're pretty amazing, tell me your name"

"No"

"Kiss me then"

"What?" He didn't answer me he just kissed me. Jace Wayland kissed me. Is kissing me. I moved in syrow with his lips. His lips left little warm sensations on my lips. To say it was my very first kiss it was amazing and i was surprising good. Not to sound big headed or anything. But then it happened.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"It's 12 o'clock, I have to go" I said breaking away from him and running to the cars. I think I drop something but I couldn't stop I was going to be late. The noise from my phone was getting quieter and quieter. I dropped my phone. I can't go back for it. Knowing Jace he wouldn't let me go. Lets hope lost and found find it for me.

"You can't go!"

"I have to, am sorry Jace"

"But I don't know your name" He shouted.

"Like I said, we wouldn't suit. Am sorry Jace" I run and rang Lena as soon as I was at the car.

"Oh there you are!" Lena.

"Come on we have to go!"

"I'm coming i'm coming" She was handing a guy her number. At least she meet someone.

"So you had fun" I said to her.

"I did, did you?"

"It was alright" I said smiling

"Tell me!" I informed her about the night. Me and Jace dancing and talking. Our deep conversation. Our kiss. Then the phone. OH CRAP.

"My phone I dropped!" I put my head in my hands.

"Clary it's okay! We can go and look for it at lost and found okay?"

"Okay, lets just get to the diner as soon as possible please" 5 minutes later we were here.

"Hurry up she just parked out front" Bob said to us. I throw baking powder on my face and my work out which I quickly changed into. I was serving Lena who just got back from the dance if anyone asks *wink*.

"Bitch is in the building, she's in the building" Lena whispered to me.

"I have eyes thank you"

"Well well well. You didn't even try to go to the ball" The step-bitch said.

"Lena was just telling me about it. It didn't sound good anyway" She looked at Lena and rolled her eyes.

"Well someone stole Jace from poor Aline so she wanted to come home"

"Ohh really" Lena grinned. Step-bitch just ignored her comment and told me to be back when shops shuts.

"Lucky you were here I don't think I could have tamed her" Bob said after she left.

"No one can tame her bob" Lena said. She said her goodbyes and promised to get my phone back tomorrow. I really hoped I do get it back. Over all though it really has been one of the best nights of my life.

* * *

**Hi guys, do you like this chapter? I got 3 good reviews on my first chapter but a load of people read this story and didn't review. It upset me a bit. Should I delete it? Is it really bad? Please review because this always goes around in my head. The next chapter will be the ball again but Jace's POV. So I'll see you after Christmas and maybe the new year! Happy holidays everyone! **

**GL x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, did you all have a good Christmas? I did! I wrote this chapter on Christmas eve eve but I didn't want to put it on till after Christmas. I don't know why am weird like that. The reviews from that last chapter made me so happy thank you! So anyway Max isn't dead in this story but he just appears for a little bit and he older and cockey! Also I hope you like friends the TV show because I put a little something in for you friends fans! This is Jace's POV of the ball, the longest chapter I have ever written! So enjoy this chapter and please review for a cookie!**

* * *

**Jace's POV**

* * *

"So Jacey, do you wanna go to the ball with me?"

"Hi Jace, call me what time you gonna pick me up tonight okay?"

"Pick me up at 7 Jacey"

Really. Jacey? No I won't pick you up. This all I have gotten all week and am not even going to the stupid ball! I picked to go to a club instead because then I won't know anyone and there'll be more hot girls there for me.

"Jace are you coming or what?"

"What" I answered back to the unknown person talking to me.

"Are you coming starbucks or not? 5 minutes ago you said you would" Oh yeah Alec.

"Am coming, jesus keep your hair on woman" Me and Alec were knowing walking down a random New York street to go and get some coffee from the best cafe in the world.

"Hay Alec"

"Hmm" He mumbled back not looking up from the phone. Probably waiting for Magnus to text him back.

"I can't go the ball/dance thing. Am going out clubbing as you put it instead" His head snapped up and he almost dropped his phone.

"You are joking aren't you?"

"Look Alec I don't wanna go. A bunch of girls with their fake boobs out and there arse's out just don't seem good to me"

"Jace you want to go to a club and see that there"

"Yes but then I won't get the guilty eye in school every time I ignore them"

"Look please Jace, I can't go on there my own and you own me!" Dammit. This is why hot stuff doesn't give out favours.

"Damn forgot about that. Fine fine I'll come"

"Yes! You might meet someone anyone, people are wearing mask so you can't see there faces"

"Ohh that makes it even better" I said with my voice full of sarcasm.

"Shut up, were here anyway"

* * *

"Izzy, am not wearing that" She just handed me a red suit full of glitter. Who does she think i am Magnus?!

"He has a point Izzy, I mean he will look like Magnus dressed up in that"

"Thank you" I said clapping towards Alec.

"But it's perfect" She said looking at the suit with her eyebrows together. After a long sign that escaped her lips she said,

"Fine just go with a plain black one" Finally thats what i've been trying to tell her for the last 20 minutes.

"Finally she comes to her senses"

"Don't push it Jace" She said through her gritted teeth. I started walking out the room with a black suit in my hand with just an hour away from the ball. I really couldn't be bothered if am perfectly honest. I started the shower and put the suit on my bed. I jump in the shower and started rinsing my hair out. I never understand why people get dressed up for something so stupid its not like they actually meet people at this ball. Its just like a club. Meet someone, talk, kiss, have sex, awkward goodbye, never speak together again. But yet I have to see the person the next day in school. Usually they come up to me but I just brush them off. The cold water running down my back snapped me out of thought. I climb out and put a towel around my waist and started drying myself off.

"Hurry up Jace we have 2 minutes before we have to leave" Jesus how long was I in the shower for.

"Beauty takes time Lightwood" I shouted down to him. I quickly rub my hair in the towel, got dress and went downstairs. I saw Izzy in a short black dress and 8 inch high heels. So she was wearing her normal every day outfit really. Thought she would go all out, she was going to put me in a glitter suit.

"Come on sleeping beauty we're going to be late because of you"

"Shut up Alec. Like I said, this beauty takes time" I say pointing at myself.

"And it only takes a couple of seconds to mess it up" Max said.

"Well hello Max, did you decide to come out of your worm hole for a couple of minutes?"

"Shut up"

"Why does everyone say that?"

"Because everyone wants you too" Izzy jumped in on our conversation.

"Lets go. In a bit lightworm" I say grinning and messing with Max's hair.

"Stop it" He says and attempts to slap my hand away. All I do is laugh and close the door on my way out.

"So Izzy who's your date this fine evening?" Izzy gives me a weird look from the front seat but speaks up anyway.

"It's Simon, you know my boyfriend"

"Ohh, vampire boy. Yes I know him"

"Stop calling him that, and who's your date tonight Jace?"

"Well I did get many offers but I said no" She lets out a long sign before asking why.

"Well because dearest sister I can see who looks the best and pounce on them without my date crying. It's called being a free man"

"It's called being a jerk" She replied back.

"Quit it out guys were here" Alec says as he's pulling into the school parking lot. God it looks horrible. How many flowers jesus christ.

"Could there be any more flowers?"

"I think it looks beautiful" Izzy said.

"You would" I huffed. We all went out of the car but not before we heard Alec mumble about not shutting up for 5 minutes. We put out our tickets and entered the gym. Before we go in we see a place where couples can dance or be alone. God i wanna be sick.

"Could there be any more lights?"

"Will you stop putting your chandler voice on please" Alec said.

"Could you be any more annoying" Izzy said in my ear.

"Could you be any more closer to my ear"

"Stop now guys seriously not funny" Me and Izzy glanced at each other before making our way to the drinks table.

"Knew I should've brought vodka" I whispered under my breath pouring some red liquid into my red cup. Lot of red.

"Oh god Aline and Kaelie are in the building" My head snapped up and looked to where Izzy was pointing too. I pulled Izzy and Alec in a dark corner with empty table and chairs.

"Guys you have to hide me, Aline is obsessed with me. Seriously look" I pull up my phone and show them the texts. They let laughs out at the texts.

* * *

**Aline:** Jacey txt me bk i luv u

**Aline:** Am waiting fr u at our date

**Aline:** Where r u?

**Aline:** Am leaving

**Aline:** Am jking where r u baby

* * *

"It isn't funny guys" I say through my teeth.

"Ohh but it is!" Alec said laughing.

"What's so funny blue eyes?" This shuts Alec right up as Magnus moves towards us with a red suit on full of glitter. The one Izzy said I should wear. I shot her a look but she just brushes me off.

"Would you like to danc..." He drifts off as he looks at the gym doors. We all follow his gaze. At the door we see a girl with a red dress on that fits her perfectly. She looks around at everyone staring at her and then her friend pulls her to the drinks table. I start walking towards her when Izzy asks where am going.

"To ask that girl over there for a dance"

"I thought you didn't want to get the guilt eye in school?"

"For that Alec, I would" And with that I carry on walking towards the beautiful girl with her back on show. I might be shaking a little bit. Just a little bit. As I come closer her friend whispers something to her and she turns around just as I arrive. Am greeted with green eyes that could cut through glass yet ate so beautiful.

"Would you like to dance with me?" I ask her.

"If you know who I am then yes I will" Shit. Did not see that coming. Girls just always say yes. I grab her arm.

"Come on" The whole school don't need to see out show. Plus Aline giving me the eyes and frankly its scaring the hell out of me. I pull her outside to the dome things and it looks better than inside. I turn around and see she has a small smile on her lips as she looks around the dome. Did anyone tell you that you look beautiful tonight? I wanted to say but I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"Nope, but how many girls have you said that too?" Shit did I say that out loud? Think of a good answer lightwood.

"For the record I have never called anyone beautiful, hot maybe but never beautiful" She blushed so that means it's all good.

"Well it's probably because am in this stupid dress"

"I think it's amazing, it makes your hair stand out even more and it makes you even more beautiful" Jesus what is up with me and my mind tonight.

"Are we going to dance or are you just going to charm your way through life?"

"Could I do both?" I said with a smile on my lips because no girl has ever spoken to me like this before. I like it. I put my hands on her waist and move her arms so there placed around my neck.

"Are you always this forward?" She asks me.

"Yes I am" I said smirking at her. Music started playing and we started moving around the dome.

"So are you going to tell me your name?" I ask her.

"No" She said. What?

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't talk to me if you knew who I really was. Like people would put it, we wouldn't suit"

"But I wouldn't care who you are" I just need to know why this stranger is making my hands tingle from her touch.

"Ohh the charms here again"

"The charm never leaves" She giggled a cute adorable laugh and we carried on dancing. We started just talking about random stuff. Then I blurted out that my parents died when I was young. I don't know why I said I just did. But then she told me her parents died too and she hated how when she tells people that story they all say sorry like it was there fault and it annoys her. I said i feel the same why because she just took the words out of my mouth. I let a small smile go on my lips.

"You know you're pretty amazing, tell me your name"

"No" If she wasn't going to tell me that then i wanted to do something else.

"Kiss me then"

"What?" I didn't give her time to answer I just kissed her. After being shocked her lips started moving with mine and it felt so good. I moved my hands up her bare back and felt goosebumps appear. But then a weird sound cut us off.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

She pushed me off and said

"It's 12 o'clock, I have to go" She started running to the cars. I was so dumbfounded I just stood there and watched her run. She dropped the thing that was making the noise and that pushed me back to reality.

"You can't go!" I shouted at her.

"I have to, am sorry Jace" She said my name. She knows who I am but I don't know who she is.

"But I don't know your name" I shouted again.

"Like I said, we wouldn't suit. Am sorry Jace" Then she was gone. Out of site. My chested started hurting and I moved to the thing that was making the noise. It was her phone. I picked it up and turned the noise off. Her locked screen was a painting. I looked up to where she had just left. I had to find this girl. I walked back inside and sat on a chair. Alec and Magnus were dancing and so where Izzy and Vampire boy. I wasn't staying here mopping about. I started walking home thinking of a plan of how to find this girl that made my heart ache.

* * *

**Please review it makes me write faster and review if you smiled:)! Till next time goodbye!**

**GL x**


End file.
